The system can be used for any detachable connection where heat has to be transferred between two interconnected members, but in particular such a system can be used for detachably connecting a LED lamp with a socket for the LED lamp. The expression “LED lamp” is used in this specification for a lamp comprising one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a base portion or plug, wherein the base portion can be connected with a socket for holding the LED lamp.
Such a system is disclosed in US-A-2006/0050514. This publication describes a LED lamp having the shape of a conventional incandescent lamp. The lamp comprises a pear-shaped bulb enclosing a LED. The base portion of the lamp has a metal outer surface, which surface is provided with screw thread. The base portion can be screwed in a corresponding socket, being a lamp holder provided with a metal inner surface having screw thread. The heat generated by the LED and by its driving circuit is transferred through the base portion of the lamp to the metal inner surface of the socket.